1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aids and methods used in sewing slide fasteners to articles and particularly, to such aids and methods suitable for employment by relatively unskilled seamstresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one prior art procedure for installing slide fasteners in a seam of a garment, the garment seam is initially sewn to the preferred bottom point of the opening in which the slide fastener is to be installed. The sewing machine is then adjusted to form a basting stitch and the opening is basted closed. This basting thread is clipped to render subsequent removal of the basting threads easy. The seam is pressed. A slide fastener is positioned over the basted seam opening and is sewn with a machine basting stitch to the article. After readjusting the stitching of the sewing machine, the slide fastener is sewn to the garment by sewing down the right side, across the bottom and up the left side of the slide fastener. The basting stitches are then removed and the installation of the slide fastener is complete. Besides requiring a number of difficult steps and procedures, this method of installing a slide fastener often results in a space between the opposite seam flaps overlying the slide fastener leaving the slide fastener exposed, particularly where the slider is positioned. Since the sewing occurs with the garment underneath, wrinkles or bunching of the garment material, particularly if relatively thin material, often results. Further, crooked sewing lines visible on the exterior of the garment and other defects are sometimes produced.
In another type of slide fastener installation method, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,509 and a publication "Zippers" The ABC's of Short Cut Sewing Simplicity Pattern Company 1976 page 90, the basting of the slide fastener to the seam opening is eliminated and a plurality of strips of pressure sensitive adhesive tape are used to temporarily secure the slide fastener onto the garment. In this process the steps of sewing the seam to the bottom of the seam opening, adjusting the stitch setting of the sewing machine, basting the seam opening closed, and pressing the seam are still employed prior to positioning and taping of the slide fastener to the garment. Adhesive tape is positioned on the front surface of the garment to form a guide line for sewing the slide fastener to the garment. After sewing of the slide fastener, the adhesive tapes are removed as well as the basting stitches in the slide fastener opening. This method can still result in an opening being left between the seam flaps over the slide fastener, and other deficiencies.